Asia Pacific Song Contest
|Row 4 title = Editions |Row 4 info = 13 (as of Jun'19) |Row 5 title = Specials |Row 5 info = 1 |Row 6 title = Countries |Row 6 info = List of countries in APSC |Row 7 title = Instagram |Row 7 info = https://www.instagram.com/asiapacificontest/ }}Asiapacificvision Song Contest, often shortened to APSC is a song contest on Instgram held, primarily, among the member countries of the Asia-Pacific-Vision Broadcasting Union (APSCBU) since June 2017. The contest is hosted in the account @asiapacificontest by the users @escmark, @ivo_esc and @tasosesc. This users form the APSC Team. Each country's head of delegation gets to select an entry for each edition either by internal or national selection. Then the countries get to vote for each show (semi-final or final) to determine the winner of the edition. Origins The first ever Asiapacificvision Song Contest started on 3rd June 2017. It was held in the capital city of Kyrgyzstan which also was the first ever country to host the APSC. Thirty nations took part in the first edition each submitting one entry to the contest. Participation *''Main article: List of countries in APSC '' Any full member (or allowed by the APSC Team) of the Asia-Pacific-Vision Broadcasting Union is allowed to send a song for the Asiapacificvision Song Contest. Each full member has got a certain broadcaster that is responsible for the choice of the artists and songs the country is sending for each edition. Winners Hosting Format All countries give their points from 1-12. the country with most amount of points, will win the contest. Since the very first edition the winning country of each edition is automatically chosen to be the host of the next edition. As the host broadcaster, the heads of delegation can decide where they want to host the competition, present the logo, make a theme song, select the opening & intervals and other things. However if a broadcaster cannot afford to host the competition, the runner-up or the council will help out. The show would still be hosted in the winning country. 'Automatic qualifications' Since the introduction of the semi-final, in the third edition , the ten highest-placed countries of the last edition, together with @escmark's country, @ivo_esc's country, @meschdi's country and the logo designer will have guaranteed a place in the following edition's grand final, without having to qualify. The remaining countries has to enter the semi-final. In a semi-final a maximum of 24 countries will fight for a place in the Grand Final, where the top 14 countries will qualify. Rules There are several rules of the contest in order to enter. Main rule of the contest is that the country has to officially join the Asia-Pacific Broadcasting Union with a certain broadcaster before applying to enter the contest. Regarding the broadcaster, any broadcaster can be accepted by the APBU. If the head of delegation is not satisfied with the country, one can swap the countries with other users. There are also rules regarding the entries, here all the rules of the contest: Participation *You must have instagram to participate. *You can't choose a country until the confirmation has opened, if you're new you have to select one free country and wait until the confirmations are opened. *You must be an active user of Instagram and follow the main account; @asiapacificvision. *It's allowed to hold a national final in order to select your song. *Every edition users will be allowed to participate in the upcoming edition or withdraw, however if an user decides to withdraw or misses the confimations you won't loose your country. Countries *Microstates are not allowed to 'borrow' from other countries. *Every participant has the right to confirm the country they represented in the last edition for the upcoming edition. Choose a song *The song you're choosing mustn't be older than 10 years old. This also can be the latest album, single or video release. *Eurovision entries and covers are not allowed. Songs from a country's Eurovision national final are allowed. *Remixes aren't allowed unless it's used as the official version in a music video. Artists *The artist of the chosen song must be living in, born in, or must have parents who were born in the country you represent. *As for acts with more than 2 members, at least 1 one of the member must be born in the country you represent. *You can't choose an artist more than 3 times in a row, unless it's for a different country. Voting The voting system used in the contest has been in place since the beginning, and is a positional voting system. Each country awards one set of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs. In case of the country not being able to deliver the voting, back-up juries were used to replace it. Presentation of votes Since the first edition, all the participating countries have been voting in the final. The results are made in a Scorewiz–themed scoreboard with the countries announcing one by one point. There have been several ties during the contest. In case of a tie between two or more countries, the country that received points from the most countries wins the tie. However, if the countries received points from the same number of countries, the number of 12 points is counted and if they are still tied it goes on until the tie breaks. If the tie is not borken, the running order of the Final will decide the places. All Time Results Here (link) are the all time results of Asia Pacific Contest. Category:Contests Category:APSC